


There's Rosemary, That's for Remembrance

by morgan_winter17



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Body horror tw, F/M, Little Fluff, and dylan cries, in which emma dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_winter17/pseuds/morgan_winter17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in which Emma dies and Dylan is remembering her and some of their moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Rosemary, That's for Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minakaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/gifts).



He was still wrapping his head around the fact that she was gone. Beautiful, fragile Emma was gone. Dylan snorted. _Fragile_. Emma would take issue with that word. Yet, he couldn’t help thinking of her in those terms. She was strong. Stronger than him, anyway.

 He supposed that her death wasn’t shocking in any sense of the word: her health was always on a perpetual downward spiral. But, _damn_ if it wasn’t fair. Emma was always able to be compassionate in the most extenuating circumstances…It was what made her so attractive. That and she brought to mind one of those fairies in those books he was able to smuggle out of the library when he was a child. Of the Earth, yet, apart.

            Dylan was no stranger to death; he had managed to compartmentalize his feelings on that matter. If he was completely honest with himself, he didn’t really miss his business associates. But _Emma_. His chest ached at the thought of her. She never belonged in this foul place. Never belonged with him, if he was being honest with himself.

 Norman’s sob wrenched the air. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Fate was kind in shoving her with Dylan Massett. They were able to come together in the most beautiful of ways; together in their exclusion from the Bates family. Another sob shredded the silence into ribbons. If his brother would _just shut up_. It wasn’t like he had actually loved her. Dylan’s hands balled into fists, his nails biting into his palms. Hell, Norman probably thought that cystic fibrosis was curable. Emma was born with it. It was her, all her. Genetic diseases were a bitch, he remembered thinking as he googled it on his phone that one night.

Emma’s warm soft body was tucked into his, an arm flung over his waist. The brush of her hair when he turned on his phone and the light was too bright. Running a hand down hers when he read about the clubbed fingers and making sure that she was okay and kissing each one, being sure not to wake her. Then, falling asleep with their fingers and souls entwined together…

            A tear slipped down his cheek and onto the flower he was holding.


End file.
